


Better Than Cake

by Ciphon



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Birthday Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honestly I just wanted to write porn of these two, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciphon/pseuds/Ciphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your birthday comes in the middle of a war, sometimes the best present you can recieve is your tactician's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late but ayyy happy birthday chrom have robin suck your dick

‘Happy birthday to me’ is Chrom’s first thought as he wakes up. His good-morning call today was his wife, between his legs, with his thick length in her mouth. With a low groan, Chrom’s hand moves to Robin’s white hair, threading through the soft locks. Her eyes flicker up at the touch, a smile tugging at her lips. She pulls back a bit, his erect cock sliding from her mouth. 

“Good morning,” she greeted simply, before going back to her task. Chrom let his head tilt back for a split second, savoring Robin’s skilled tongue as it slides across the sensitive vein on the underside of his length, her soft lips currently puckered around his cock. Now much more awake, he pushed his hips up desperately into her mouth, and she in turn gently pushed back down on his pelvis, angling her head to take more of his length into her mouth.

“G-Gods…Robin…You’re going to kill me one of these days doing this,” Chrom barely gasped. What a way to go though, he thought. Definitely an acceptable way to spend his last few moments. He gripped at her hair a bit tighter, tugging a bit harshly as he felt her mouth slide up, allowing her tongue push into the slit on the head of his member.

His gasps and groans only fueled Robin’s endeavor, and she began to bob her head up and down. Once she found a rhythm, she’d occasionally take his entire length into her mouth, earning a sharp, harsh gasp from her husband. Chrom was dangerously close to his peak at this point, his body tensing and his hips pushing up desperately into her mouth as a warning. 

With a small pop, Robin lifted her head, his length free once more. Her mouth was slightly agape still, and Chrom could see a string of saliva and precum still connecting her tongue to the head of his member. He shuddered a bit, gently combing his fingers through her hair to make up for the pulling, and tried to catch his breath.

“Happy birthday,” Robin said with a gentle smile. Chrom looked up into her eyes, which still remained gorgeously soft and bright. She leaned down to kiss him passionately, her hand resting on his firm chest. Chrom sat up a bit to return the kiss, his hand moving to cup her cheek, while his free one wandered up and down her side, making Robin shiver and gasp a little. 

His hand found one of her breasts, eliciting a soft sigh from Robin’s lips. Chrom nipped at her lower lip tenderly, beginning to gently fondle and grope her chest. 

Robin moved to straddle Chrom’s waist, desperately pressing her warm, currently soaking wet entrance against Chrom’s lower abdomen. Chrom inhaled sharply feeling his wife’s arousal, his cock twitching in desire to be buried inside her once again. “Robin,” he panted. “Please, I need you,” he moaned, arms wrapping around her small frame. Robin’s lips pulled into a small smirk against his, and her hand reached back to grab at his cock.

She began to jerk him off a little bit, earning a rather pathetic sounding moan from her king. His face flushed darkly, and his hand moved down to grab at her wrist. Chrom pressed his forehead against hers, locking eyes as he began to help her slide her hand up and down his length. He gasped and panted, his head slipping down to the crook of her neck, his breath hot against her skin. 

Wordlessly, Robin slowly moved her hips up and back, gripping his cock as she lowered herself down onto him. Both gave out a simultaneous moan, holding onto each other for dear life. Robin peppered sweet kisses on Chrom’s jawline and neck, earning a gentle chuckle from him.

When it was his turn, Chrom kissed Robin’s nose, the corner of her mouth, and cheeks, before slowly dragging his lips back to hers. The two kissed passionately, their mouths opening to allow each other’s tongues to begin rubbing together, gently fighting for dominance. In each kiss, Robin desperately tried to convey her undying love for her husband. Ever since he’d recruited her that fateful day in the field, she’d felt drawn to him. He had guided and saved and loved her every day since, and planned to continue doing just that until their last moments on this earth.

Chrom smiled a bit at Robin, pulling away and gently pushing some stray silver hairs from her gorgeous face, planting a few more small kisses against her lips. “I love you,” Chrom muttered, though it didn’t need saying.

Robin smiled brightly, however, kissing the tip of Chrom’s nose. “I know,” she replied with a cheeky smile. With that, she gently grabbed both of Chrom’s hands, their fingers intertwining. Chrom laid back slowly, his head resting against the soft pillow, enjoying the view.

“Gods, you’re so beautiful,” he muttered, smiling up at Robin. Her cheeks still pinkened a bit at the compliment, no matter how many times Chrom had said it thus far. 

“So are you,” she replied, leaning down for a final kiss before sitting up straight, still holding Chrom’s hands. Chrom began to protest to being called beautiful, but any words died on his lips as Robin’s hips lifted, only to slam back down against his.

Both gasped at the sudden sensation, and Robin began to slowly move up and down, taking it slow at first, using Chrom’s hands for leverage and support. She began to bounce, making Chrom groan even louder. He fought to keep his eyes open, watching Robin’s breasts flop up and down with her harsh movements. 

Robin was also quite enjoying her view- Chrom’s eyes were knitted together, his mouth agape as moans and groans and barely audible gasps of her name spilled out. She smiled a bit, loving the fact that only she could make Chrom like this. Only she could ride his cock and kiss him until their lips were swollen. She began to rock her hips a bit as well, feeling his thick length push against her tight, warm walls.

Chrom knew he didn’t have much more time left before he exploded, so he let go of her hands to grab onto her hips instead, helping her out with her bounces. Robin placed her hands flat against his firm chest, putting all of her strength into her movements.

“G-Gods, C..Chrom…! I’m- I’m going to—“ She cut off as she found her release, her already tight walls clamping down on his length, the last little bit that Chrom could take before he was also coming. The two milked their shared orgasms, Robin giving a few last bounces before lying flat against her husband.

The two panted harshly, Chrom’s hands absentmindedly sliding up and down her back, his finger tracing the line of her spine. Robin hummed contently, placing her ear against his chest, above his heart. She could hear just how fast it was beating as he came down from his post-orgasmic high, his chest rising and falling a bit slower as time passed. 

After a moment of content silence, Chrom chuckled a small bit. “That will be a tough gift to beat,” he joked, earning a small laugh from Robin.

“Oh, Chrom. That was just your wake-up call. I haven’t given you your real gift yet,” she replied, grinning.

It was a good birthday that year, for sure.


End file.
